Conociendo a un príncipe
by Caro Park
Summary: ¡Isabella tiene 25 años y aun es virgen! esta casi desesperada por resolver su situación pero es demasiado tímida para hacer algo al respecto. En una racha de buena suerte la ascienden en el trabajo y su jefa le da una semana de vacaciones antes de comenzar así que viaja a su cuidad natal donde se vera involucrada en eventos inesperados que la llevan a conocer a un príncipe.


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen en su mayoría a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y algunos personajes no conocidos son míos. También esta historia no es un retrato fiel de los personajes originales, se mantienen las parejas originales de la saga. OC/OoC/OTP

AN: Hola lector, espero que disfruten de esta historia como yo disfruto escribiéndola. Para todos aquellos que han leído la primera publicación muchas gracias por esperar tanto tiempo. Lamentablemente llegue a un punto donde no sabia como seguir no como arreglar lo que no me gustaba. Me tomo mucho tiempo girar las cosas a donde quería que estuvieran.

Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios sobretodo porque esta publicación es una edición de la anterior que tendrá cambios que quizás noten.

* * *

CAPITULO 1

Soy una extraña clase de chica, probablemente la única en mi especie. Tengo 25 años y aun soy virgen.

Alguien podría entender esta condición si yo perteneciera a una sociedad diferente, más conservadora quizás, pero sin embargo vivo en esta ciudad que bulle de vida, donde estadísticamente más del 90% de la población por sobre los 15 años es sexualmente activo y probablemente Casanova sería un célibe comparado al resto de la población.

A veces me sentía tentada a inscribirme en algún buscador de parejas pero luego me sentía demasiado tímida para hacer algo así. Demostrar cuan desesperada estaba no era una opción. Por supuesto desde fuera podría verse diferente. Alguna vez Ángela, mi mejor amiga de la universidad dijo que me veía demasiado inalcanzable, así que en un esfuerzo por encontrar al hombre ideal comencé a tratar de ser más como cualquier chica pero termine pareciendo una mala imitación de Britney Spears.

Solo me queda aceptar que seré una solterona el resto de mi vida. Tengo un cuarto de siglo y las esperanzas parecen haber volado por la ventana. Aún sigo preguntándome que está mal en mí, en la escuela ningún chico parecía prestarme atención, tuve amigos por supuesto, pero nunca nada más que eso, cuando tenía 11 años me gustaba Guss, un chico que vivía tres casas después de la mía, pero él estaba más interesado en coleccionar piedras de colores—¡malditas piedras de colores!—fuimos amigos hasta los 16 cuando él se enamoró de su nueva compañera de banco y ella le prohibió tener amigas, luego fue Louis pero el solo me vio como una amiga, al igual que Nick, el guapo chico de la biblioteca con el que compartía los mismo gustos literarios y luego el mismo amor por el señor Darcy.

Nunca he recibido un beso tampoco y eso es más patético que ser virgen por eso nunca hablo de ello, me recuerda a esta película de Drew Barrymore "Jamás Besada" donde era una reportera patética haciéndose pasar por adolecente en la secundaria para hacer un reportaje pero termina enamorándose del profesor de literatura—Asco—Mi profesor de literatura era un tipo más bien rechoncho que salivaba como perro hambriento, ocupaba lentes sin graduación y aparentaba intelectual sin poder diferenciar a Jane Austen de Emily Bronte.

De todas formas mi vida sigue siendo patética, pase por la universidad con buenas notas pero ningún amigo, solo tuve una amiga y ningún ánimo de convertirme en lesbiana, así que Ángela termino por ser mi mejor amiga y compañera en la mayoría de los trabajos grupales, al finalizar la universidad ella encontró un novio, Ben, con el que se casó y la llevo a vivir a Canadá.

Por mi parte conseguí un trabajo en una editorial, me encargo de corregir manuscritos y escribir resúmenes para el editor de mi sección John Travis.

Muchas veces me veo en el espejo y trato de ver lo que otros ven, sé que no soy la mujer más bella del mundo, puedo ver un montón de defectos en mí, pero tampoco soy horrible.

¿Qué está mal en mí?

He visto en la calle a mujeres feas, con más operaciones que sentido común y aun así están acompañadas por alguien que les sostiene la mano y les susurran cosas al oído siendo toda risitas para quizás luego llegar a su casa y tener sexo salvaje en cada habitación disponible.

Yo era una chica normal y quizás ser demasiado normal era el problema, demasiado plana sin ningún misterio para el mundo tal vez.

Hoy este tipo Jake, que trabaja en diseño de libro, me hablo en el elevador en la mañana para pedirme almorzar con él, por supuesto mi corazón salto y me emocione y aunque no me gusta Jake físicamente no importaba, se supone que todo está en el corazón. Pero el almuerzo resulto ser para pedirme información sobre Jessica la nueva recepcionista a la que vio hablar conmigo unos segundos, le dije que podría preguntarle él mismo y me fui.

Por suerte la señora Clark, la dueña de la editorial, me llamo a su oficina antes de que Jake volviera en mi busca. Y es aquí donde estoy esperando a que termine una llamada telefónica. Mirando su oficina todo parece meticulosamente ordenado y casi estéril. Lo único que resalta es una repisa con una selección de los libros más vendidos de la editorial.

-Isabella—dice la señora Clark colgando el teléfono, la mire expectante—te llame porque creo que con tu potencial es hora de darte un nuevo trabajo, has demostrado que eres más que apta para encargarte de escritores por tu cuenta. Me gustaría que ascendieras a editora en el departamento de ficción, si aceptas comenzarías el próximo mes.

La mire, y me refiero a que la mire, sus ojos eran grandes, azules algo empañados por el tiempo, sus pestañas parecían cortas y gastadas con el rímel, algo de delineador negro y sombra rosa persistente por años de ocupar el mismo maquillaje, sus mejillas estaban hundidas y sus labios apretados en una mueca severa. Algo se movió en sus ojos, ella quería una respuesta y su ceño ligeramente fruncido era mi pista.

-Si—fue todo lo que pude decir porque estaba muda de impresión. Tener 25 años y que me ofrecieran encargarme de escritores por mi cuenta era impresionante tomando en cuenta que la mayoría conseguía el trabajo mucho después de los 30.

La señora Clark movió su cabeza con aprobación ajena a mis pensamientos.

-Bien entonces Isabella te recomiendo que comiences a limpiar tu cubículo, termines con todos los textos que te quedan y te tomes una semana de vacaciones porque luego comenzaras como editor y el trabajo es completamente diferente. Me agradas es por esto que te hago la siguiente recomendación, no importa lo que te digan los demás, no dejes que se metan con tu trabajo, y tampoco nunca hagas el trabajo de alguien más como favor porque luego no será tu nombre el que aparezca junto con tu esfuerzo.

-gracias, muchas gracias—dije emocionada y por primera vez sentí que las cosas podían cambiar.

Hace dos días que estoy de vacaciones y en cinco más volveré al trabajo en una nueva oficina, un nuevo sueldo y un mejor horario.

Estoy visitando a papá, Charlie Swan, en Portslade, un pequeño sector de Brighton, siempre hay muchos turistas aquí ya que es uno de los balnearios más populares, pero nosotros estamos un poco más alejados del centro donde ocurre todo la acción, la mayoría de mis vecinos son familias antiguas del lugar así que por lo general es bastante tranquilo.

Una de las primeras cosas que hice al llegar fue llamar a Renée, mi madre, Charlie insistió en hacerlo juntos para que el daño fuera mínimo pero al final no salió nada de nuestra llamada porque ella se molestó por interrumpirla en sus vacaciones y termino la llamada.

Pensar en ella me hace hacer todo tipo de muecas, desde la desaprobación a la tristeza. Ella prácticamente nos abandonó a papá y a mi cuando tenía diez años. La encontramos teniendo sexo es las escaleras de la casa, fue una desagradable sorpresa y por suerte no logre ver nada solo escuchar los gritos. Por supuesto, ella dijo que lo podía explicar y papá le creyó, pero un mes después se fue de la casa con su amante un tipo que conoció en la playa. Se divorciaron y yo intente vivir con Renée pero ella quería ser libre y eso la hizo mucho más frívola, caprichosa e individualista. Viví con ella cinco meses, pero papá me llevo con él cuando vio que estaba siendo descuidada y comenzaba a enfermar.

Mamá comenzó a ser Renée a partir de entonces, se casó hace dos años con un excéntrico adinerado que vive en Florida, con él tiene los lujos que no tenía con nosotros y que la hacen mucho más feliz. Quizás sea ese uno de los motivos por los cuales tengo miedo de enamorarme, incluso cuando lo deseo tengo miedo, no sé si podría aceptar algo como lo que vivió papá.

Y sobre Charlie, él es un hombre horriblemente independiente, y también demasiado solitario. Le he insistido por años para que se consiga una novia pero él dice que está demasiado viejo, así que se mantiene entretenido en su trabajo como jefe de policía aquí en Portslade y buscándome un novio, esta ultima su principal entretención desde que cumplí los veinte años.

Estirándome en el sofá de la sala miro al techo pensando pero el sueño me alcanza y comienzo a dormir soñando en una nueva vida. No mucho después papá llega con la compra del supermercado y me despierta con un empujón en el hombre que me hace saltar. Ambos nos dirigimos a la cocina y comenzamos a preparar el almuerzo en un silencio.

No mucho después nos sentamos a comer. Charlie está tranquilo mientras come, de vez en cuando hecha una mirada en mi dirección, casi puedo ver lo que trama así que no me sorprendo cuando habla.

-Hoy me encontré con Mike Newton en el supermercado.

-umh—murmuro mientras corto un trozo de carne y lo unto en salsa.

-Me pregunto por ti.

Lo miro, se lo que viene pero no dejare que él sepa que lo sé, si él va a ser de casamentero otra vez que sufra un poco por ello.

-Le dije que estabas de visita una semana.

Me mira expectante pero lo ignoro masticando con cuidado mi comida.

-Me pidió una cita y le dije que sí.

¡Ja! Ahí está, ya lo sabía Charlie Casamentera Swan lo intenta una vez más.

-¿Entonces saldrás a una cita con Mike Newton papá? No pensé que fuera tu estilo—digo mientras mastico lentamente mi comida.

Papá se atraganta y rápidamente niega con la cabeza mientras tose.

-No, no yo, una cita contigo te esperara en el restorán del hotel The Grand Brighton a las ocho para cenar.

Aprieto los dientes.

-Papá te pedí con no hicieras más citas sin permiso.

-Vamos hija no hará ningún daño, además conoces a Mike de la escuela, es un chico agradable y volvió para trabajar con sus padres en la tienda de la playa.

-Llámalo y cancela, no quiero más citas papá se supone que estas serían mis vacaciones para relajarme del trabajo y estar contigo, no para buscar novio.

Él suspira y asiente, ambos terminamos de comer en silencio y luego ponemos rápidamente los trastes a lavar.

Me distraigo durante la tarde viendo televisión, pero de vez en cuando vuelve a mi conciencia la mirada derrotada de papá cuando le dije que cancelara. No entiendo realmente porque organiza estas citas, se supone que los padres son celosos y protectores de sus hijas, y no quieren que tengan sexo hasta después de los treinta, pero mi papá parece ser la excepción a la regla incluso cuando tiene una hija que probablemente siga virgen después de los treinta.

A veces pienso que se comporta así porque quiere agrandar la familia, él fue hijo único al igual que Renée, y todos mis abuelos murieron mucho antes de que yo naciera. Sé que tenemos familia lejana, muy lejana, pero no los conocemos. Por eso quizás lo que papá desea es expandir la familia, nietos que corran por la casa y un yerno con el que ir a pescar, probablemente se siente solo pero si no fuera tan testarudo podría encontrarse una novia para el mismo en vez de un marido para mí.

Después de mucho pensarlo en mi habitación voy donde papá y le pregunto si cancelo, él dice que no, así que le digo que iré a la cita, su cara de felicidad por una simple confirmación casi hace que valga la pena.

A las siete comienzo a prepararme. Me pongo un vestido azul que uso a veces en las cenas del trabajo, la tela es suave y se pega un poco a mi piel pero es mucho más amplia hacia abajo, agarro mis tacones negros de la suerte que uso en cada navidad y un abrigo negro que se amarra en la cintura. Soy rápida con el maquillaje, un poco de mascara para pestañas algo de sombra oscura y brillo en los labios.

Papá pide un taxi porque no piensa que sea seguro conducir si tengo una copa de vino durante la cena, acepto a regañadientes. A las ocho en punto estoy esperando en el restorán. Un mozo me ofrece un aperitivo y acepto mientras espero, veinte minutos después aparece Mike algo agitado, el me reconoce de inmediato mientras que a mí me toma un tiempo. Ha subido de peso y el poco cabello que tiene parece demasiado quemado por el sol, su piel esta roja, excesivamente bronceada. Ociosamente me pregunto qué le paso al chico popular que le gustaba mostrar sus abdominales rodeado de admiradoras.

-Bella que gusto verte—dice sonriendo, al menos conserva el carácter afable pienso.

-Buenas noches Mike, gracias por la invitación—digo casi automáticamente, ofrezco una sonrisa a último momento que él devuelve con un gesto nervioso.

El mozo se acerca y nos ofrece la carta, pido rápidamente el cordero con verduras asadas saltándome los otros platos de entrada. Mike me mira nervioso y pide lo mismo que yo, pero cambia su actitud y pide una botella de vino. La más cara de la carta.

Mike comienza a hablar de su trabajo en la tienda de suvenires de sus padres, al parecer les va bien y piensan expandirse. Me cuenta sobre su vida en la universidad, su graduación y que ahora tiene una hija de un año que vive con su ex novia, una tal Chessi en Harlow. A medida que pasa el tiempo me aburro de escucharlo, Mike parece estar en la impresión de que éramos amigos en la escuela cuando en verdad apenas hablábamos y luego sutilmente me dice que espera que volvamos a "ser amigos".

No me decepciono, ya sé que siempre será así entre los hombres y yo, por siempre amigos. Son las nueve y media cuando Mike sugiere tomar el postre, pero sé que he tenido demasiadas copas de vino para disfrutar adecuadamente de cualquier postre por lo que declino su invitación. Nos despedimos en la recepción.

El aire frio de la calle calma un poco mi cabeza, el valet de la entrada me da el número de un taxi y rápidamente llamo, me dicen que espere veinte minutos. Comienzo a caminar por la entrada esperando que se pase un poco el efecto del alcohol. Camino de lado a lado cuando siento que en la esquina alguien me jala del brazo, no me da tiempo de gritar tapando mi boca con su mano y arrastrándome un poco más adentro del lateral del hotel, mi estómago se revuelve.

-Shhh —dice el hombre junto a mi oído. Gimo contra su mano e intento liberarme pero su agarre es firme contra mi cuerpo.

-Por favor no grites, necesito tu ayuda—susurra girándonos bruscamente con su espalda contra la pared. Forcejeo débilmente, sintiéndome mareada por el alcohol y el movimiento.

En ningún momento de mi loca vida soñé con una situación así, jamás bajo ninguna circunstancia pensé que sería la manera en que posiblemente perdería mi virginidad. Siempre soñé con las flores, las velas, la cena romántica y el chico correcto, pero a medida que pasaron los años me fui conformando cada vez con menos, en lo único que no me conforme fue con el chico.

Pero ahora, siendo sostenida por la fuerza contra un hombre en plena noche, metidos en un callejón al lado de un caro y decadente hotel es la única explicación que tengo para esta situación, y estoy completamente aterrada, asustada de lo que pueda pasar. Por más que forcejeo no logro soltarme y mi cabeza da vueltas y vueltas cada vez más.

-Quédate quieta solo será un momento—dice susurrando.

¡Puta mierda! es lo que alcanzo a pensar cuando los faroles de un auto entran por el callejón, escucho a un hombre gritar y pienso que quizás me puedan ayudar.

De pronto y sin ningún aviso el hombre que me sostiene saca su mano de mi boca y me besa, sus labios se mueven contra los míos y empujan con fuerza mientras sus manos me sueltan un poco y me recorren la espalda bajo el abrigo abierto, sus piernas estas rodeando las mías manteniéndome atrapada entre ellas. Todo sucede muy rápido, el auto avanza y alguien silva hacia nosotros con burla, por un segundo me permito pensar que para el ojo exterior puede parecer que nos estamos dando un revolcó en la oscuridad.

-No molestes sigue buscando—dice una voz desde el auto.

-Escapó—escucho que alcanza a decir otra y se alejan lentamente.

Mientras tanto el hombre que me sostiene a la fuerza deja de besarme y pone su cabeza en mi hombro, sus piernas se aflojan y las mías también una vez liberadas, me alejo un paso pero la comida y el vino suben por mi boca, vomito al lado de lo que alcanzo a ver son unos zapatos caros de hombre. Luego por primera vez en mi existencia, en una lista que parece alargarse de primeras veces hoy, me desmayo en los brazos de un desconocido.

Un ruido molesto me saca de mi sueño, me duele la cabeza, giro lentamente a mi izquierda y me extraño por las blancas sábanas que no pertenecen a mi cama.

Me levanto de golpe ignorando el zumbido en mi cabeza. Nunca más vino juro en mi mente.

Me miro aliviada de tener todo en su lugar incluso si huelo a vómito, el vestido parece estar arruinado pero no me importa, busco mi teléfono que estaba en el bolsillo de mi abrigo pero no lo encuentro, rápidamente revuelvo la habitación pero no está, no importa me digo, puedo comprar otro y lo importante es escapar. Me dispongo a salir cuando veo que la manilla de la puerta se gira, no tengo tiempo de reaccionar cuando un hombre alto con abrigo, gorro y lentes oscuros entra.

-Buenos días—dice, reconozco la voz del hombre.

Nos miramos por lo que parecen largos segundos. Y en ese tiempo no dejo de pensar en cómo escapar y volver a la seguridad de mi casa.

-Quiero disculparme por lo sucedido anoche, estaba en una emergencia y necesitaba tu ayuda para cubrirme, espero puedas perdonarme por mi impetuosos asalto.

Me sorprenden sus palabras y su formalidad. Lo miro cautelosa.

-está bien—digo lentamente.

-Por favor, te ayudare en lo que necesites probablemente desees una explicación pero no puedo decir mucho sin comprometerte en esta peligrosa situación.

Hago una mueca mirando a su cara, hay algo familiar que no alcanzo a fijar.

-Quiero ir a casa—digo más para mí que él.

-No es posible por el momento—dice pareciendo incomodo, mira al techo y suspira derrotado—Anoche alguien intento secuestrarme, te utilice para camuflarme, sé que fue injusto de mi parte pero en ese momento fue lo mejor que pude hacer para protegerte a ti como a mí, ellos tenían armas y tú estabas demasiado cerca. Ahora mismo tengo un equipo de seguridad afuera tratando de rastrearlos y limpiar el desastre que fue toda esta situación. Lamentablemente hasta que no terminen no puedes ir a ninguna parte porque estarías en peligro inmediato si te reconocen.

De pronto las piezas caen en su lugar, el que me haya pedido ayuda, el que me soltara después de que el auto se fue y sobretodo que ahora mismo está parado frente a mí sin atacarme, ofreciéndome una explicación.

-¿puedo llamar a mi papá?—pregunto aun cautelosa.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Dónde está mi teléfono?

-no tenías ningún teléfono cuando te subimos.

No se me escapa el nosotros en su frase.

-Estaba en mi abrigo y ahora no lo encuentro.

El hombre abre la boca para decir algo pero un hombre vestido con lo que parece un traje negro se asoma por la puerta.

-es urgente, debe venir—dice y puedo escuchar el apremio en su voz.

El hombre lo mira y luego vuelve a mirarme a mí como si no supiera que hacer.

-Te traerán ropa para que te sientas más cómoda—dice dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Ambos salen dejándome sola nuevamente, intento abrir la puerta pero está cerrada desde fuera y el miedo vuelve a invadirme. Por unos minutos confié pero ahora no sé qué pensar o que sentir. Quiero escapar, ir a casa, a Charlie. Y quiero confiar en el hombre que me acaba de ofrecer la explicación más elaborada que he escuchado en la vida. Mis manos tiemblan de miedo porque ahora mismo no sé qué va a pasar, no sé con quienes estoy ni si es real todo lo que me acaba de decir ese hombre, ni mucho menos quienes son los otros que le acompañan.

La puerta se abre segundos suficientes para que una mano se escabulla con una bolsa de papel grande luego la vuelven a cerrar de golpe.

Me acerco y veo que hay ropa limpia y un cepillo de dientes. Suspiro resignada comprendiendo que no saldré hasta que ellos lo quieran. Tomo una ducha limpiándome afondo del olor a vomito. En la bolsa hay una polera de hombre que me queda gigante, un pantalón deportivo que por suerte puede ser ajustado arriba, y unas zapatillas inusualmente nuevas. Limpio un poco mi abrigo de los restos de anoche y guardo el resto de mi ropa en la bolsa de papel. Mucho más fresca vuelvo al cuarto inspeccionándolo, es grande con una mesa y sillas acolchadas de estilo victoriano cerca de uno de las ventanas dobles, el techo tiene molduras antiguas y en general todo tiene un aire del siglo pasado en él sin ser demasiado ostentoso.

Solo un artículo desentona con el lugar y es la televisión gigante sobre un mueble de madera oscura, me acerco encendiéndola. Solo hay tres canales, uno de música, uno local y un noticiero nacional.

Dejo el canal de noticias mientras me acomodo en la cama a los pies de la cama. Tengo hambre y me pregunto si me traerán el desayuno o el almuerzo porque en realidad ni siquiera sé qué hora es, no hay teléfono en la habitación para llamar a recepción así que supongo solo tendré que esperar.

-Hemos recibido una inquietante noticia acerca de un violento ataque e intento de secuestro hacia nuestro Príncipe Edward anoche en el famoso balneario de Brighton, recordemos que se encontraba ayer en la inauguración de la nueva ala en el Royal Pavilion en honor su abuelo el fallecido Rey Anthony II, que estará abierta al público a contar de esta semana.

La noticia rápidamente llama mi atención. Como toda inglesa he enseñada desde mi nacimiento sobre la familia real. El actual Rey Carlisle I, amable y líder nato tiene tres hijos, el príncipe heredero Edward, la princesa Alice y el príncipe Emmett, su esposa la Reina Esme es hija del Conde Platt y nieta del Duque Evenson, admirada por su elegancia, su amabilidad y buen corazón. Ambos reyes tienen casi cincuenta años y se ven tan jóvenes como hace veinte años atrás cuando asumieron el trono luego del trágico accidente automovilístico del antiguo Rey Anthony II y su segunda esposa.

La noticia sigue, muestran fotos del hotel Grand Brighton, luego fotos de lo que parece una recepción oficial en el Royal Pavilion, informan sobre un posible intento de secuestro, la casa real no ha dado ningún información, el príncipe sigue en Brighton, luego una foto del príncipe cargando una mujer en el pasillo del hotel, guardias de seguridad rodeándolo. La periodista habla de cómo la escolta del príncipe resulto herida, y del avistamiento del príncipe y una misteriosa mujer entrando en el hotel luego del violento asalto. Noto el parecido del encapuchado de anoche con la vestimenta del príncipe, no puedo evitar sentirme algo inquieta, luego voy notando a la mujer en sus brazos, tiene unos zapatos negros iguales a los míos pero supongo que son tan comunes que cualquiera puede tener un par igual, un abrigo negro encima y la tela azul del vestido se escapa por entre los dedos del Príncipe pero supongo que este tipo de vestimenta es muy común, cualquiera puede tener un abrigo negro y un vestido azul trato de consolarme. Noto el cabello café similar al mío y niego con la cabeza sonriendo ante las locuras que se me ocurren, hay un montón de otras mujeres en el mundo con cabello café. Una risilla nerviosa escapa de mis labios. Vuelve a mostrar las fotos de la mujer siendo cargada, son borrosas y fascinada no puedo dejar de mirarlas, hasta que la realidad me golpea con la fuerza de un camión de carga.

Me quedo de piedra mirando la televisión.

¡Puta mierda el Príncipe Edward me dio mi primer beso!


End file.
